A New Kind of Celebrity
by ScarletRain7713
Summary: Everyone who's anyone knows Don Lockwood from the big screen, but who really knows his best friend, Cosmo? One night two paths cross and suddenly Cosmo is put in a little girl's life, and he takes the starring role. Some parts take place during the movie. OCXCosmo (Family) (I don't own anything regarding the Singin' in the Rain characters)
1. Chapter 1

In the late 1920s, show business was absolutely booming. Nothing could seem to go wrong for musical director Cosmo Brown, his superstar best friend Don Lockwood, and the not-so-lovely leading lady, Lina Lamont. Though he never really received the much deserved spotlight, Cosmo didn't complain. He couldn't. It wasn't every celebrity who took their friends with them to the top, let alone have a part in the production of the time's most popular films.

It was premier night for Don and Lina's newest film, _The Royal Rascal_, and the "lovely" couple made their way down the red carpet. Cosmo stood by the entrance, waiting for Don's arrival. As he and other celebrities made their way inside, Cosmo decided to stand outside, at least until everyone was in, so he could avoid the madness for a few moments longer. He was just about to go inside when he heard a protest, sounding like that of a fusing child. He turned to see that it was—however, this fusing child was being forcibly shoved into a police car.

"Now young lady, quit being so darn difficult!"

"I don't want to go! I don't need to!" she retaliated.

"Hey now, what's going on?" a curious Cosmo asked, stepping into the picture.

"This child came all the way from Italy. Parents sent her with no family, no money, nothing. I'm making sure she returns to the home she was placed in."

Cosmo took a look at the poor girl. She had on a frilled red dress, covered with a fuzzy white over-coat. She had on matching white pantyhose and black buckle shoes, and would have been a precious little thing, had it not been for her tear-stained cheeks and her puffy red eyes, almost hiding the beauty of her natural darkened blue eyes, complimented by her dark hair and pale skin. Definitely of Italian descent. Cosmo's heart began to ache for the poor girl, and he was aware of the poor treatment orphaned children received, especially immigrant children.

"Well, it's no wonder she doesn't wanna go with ya, she don't know ya! She's lookin' for me." Cosmo lied, using whatever acting skills he possessed. The girl cocked her head, utterly confused, and the cop replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this here is my little niece, coming to the States. Parents wanted a better opportunity for ya, right kid?"

"They died during the Great War," she replied solemnly. Cosmo looked to the cop. "Exactly. They obviously can't provide for her in that state," he said quietly, as to not further upset her. "So she's living here, with her uncle Cosmo. I was greeting the guests and she got lost in the crowd, isn't that right, kid? Awe, come 'ere."

She began to see what he was doing and moved toward him, allowing Cosmo to lift her. "There ya go, all safe. Anything else I can do for ya, officer?"

The cop looked at him suspiciously, but heard voices coming from his vehicle about a robbery or whatnot, calling for all units.

"Fine, but if I catch her out alone again, I'm sending her back," he said threateningly, jumped in his car, and took off.

"Maybe someone should send _him_ back to his mama's to learn how to treat a little lady, huh?" Cosmo said to the still shocked child, though he managed to make her smile. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Annabelle. But he's right, they're looking for me at the orphanage. I don't want to go back 'cause they all tease me."

Cosmo looked at her, still holding her, surprised that such a young natural-born Italian could speak English so well. With his usual comic demeanor set aside, he asked, "Now why would they tease such a pretty little thing like you?"

"I'm not from here." she said simply, looking as though she were talking to the ground instead of Cosmo.

"So? I'm not from here either—I'm from the house a couple blocks away."

She slightly giggled, and tightened her grip on Cosmo's neck when he tried to set her down. He realized she didn't want to leave (as if she had anywhere else to go) and said, "Okay, Annie, I'll make ya a deal. You let me put you down, and you can come stay with uncle Cosmo."

She looked to him curiously and said, "You aren't my uncle.. Are you?" It was Cosmo's turn to laugh and he replied, "Well, I got the cop thinking so. From here on out I'll see to it that you don't go back to that orphanage, ya hear?" The girl, stunned as any child would be, nodded her head, and allowed Cosmo to put her down. He offered her his hand, and she took it with no hesitation and followed him into the party.

Shortly after they entered, Cosmo had found Don on stage, making a speech about the production. Clearly, the movie had ended.

"I'm sorry," said Annie.

Cosmo was taken aback. "For what, kid?"

"I made you miss the film..."

Cosmo knelled to her height and said, "If I wanna see that movie, I'll just tell Don to run around and move his lips without making any sounds."

Annie giggled again, and her expression was much brighter compared to about ten minutes ago. Cosmo had only known this girl for those ten minutes, but nonetheless he was glad she was no longer crying her heart out.

"Hey there, Cos," Don said casually, seeming to pop up from nowhere. Cosmo jumped slightly, and Annie tightened her grip on his hand. "Who's your little pal, there?" She buried her face in Cosmo's suit, as if that made her invisible, and he replied, "It's a long story. Meet me at my place after the gig and I'll tell ya all about it." With that, he took Annie hastily from the theater and took her to his place.

"Well, here we are, Brown Manor," he said comically. "Where you're from?" Annie smiled, reliving the joke he had made earlier. He laughed and took her in to run a bath.

"No." She said simply when he started running the water.

"Come on, kid. Don't be that way. It's just water," he said.

"Never!" yelled the stubborn child, and she took off in whatever way she could to avoid a bath.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? I let you in and you stink up the place?" Cosmo yelled after her, turning off the water to get her. She was already well hidden before he got the chance to catch up.

"Oh where, oh where has Annabelle gone?" he sung dramatically to the tune of "Oh where oh where Has my Little Dog Gone", paying close attention for any signs of the child. "Oh where, oh where can she be? She's hiding somewhere in my house right now, and in trouble she will be ifshedoesn'ttakeabathrightnow!" he sang, cramming the last verse. He heard a stifled laugh come from his room. "Aahh," he said in satisfaction, walking casually into his room. He knew right away she was under his bed. What made it fun was that she _didn't_ know he knew.

"Well, I'm awful tired, I'll try looking for her tomorrow." Cosmo said, and jumped on his bed. The smart girl, before he landed, fled out from under the bed and into the kitchen. "Hey! Come back here, you little troublemaker!" It was the first time he heard her genuinely laugh, and he was now running toward the kitchen. She made sure the table had separated them.

Cosmo flashed a mischievous smirk. "You think that table's gonna stop me?" She shrugged, and nodded. "Ya don't talk much, do ya, kid?" he asked. She shook her head. "I can't make ya talk, but I'll bet anything I can make ya laugh!" With that, Cosmo ran around the table, causing Annie to run around to avoid him. Unexpectedly, Cosmo jumped over the table, landing right in front of the child. Quickly, she dove under the table to try to get to the other side, but she wasn't quick enough, and Cosmo grabbed her around the waist.

"Ha! I gotcha!" he jeered, listening to her helplessly giggling. He tightened his grip on the young girl's waist and spun, causing her to hold on tightly and laugh even harder. He only stopped when he saw his movie star friend Don, standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there, Cos. Are you gonna introduce me to this little lady or what?" Don asked lightheartedly.

"Well Don, this here is Annabelle, my Italian niece."

"I didn't know you had a niece."

"Well I didn't, til today."

"What?"

Cosmo paused and set the child down. "Listen, Annie. You be a good girl for uncle Cosmo and take a bath while I talk to my friend Don, okay?"

"Okay," Annie said reluctantly, and Cosmo watched as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Alright Don, have a seat." The two sat, and Cosmo proceeded to tell Don all about the officer and the orphaned girl.

"She just looked so upset, Don, I couldn't let 'em take her. It's hard enough losing your parents, but being forced to come to a foreign country only to be treated bad in a run-down orphanage? I just couldn't let it happen." Cosmo concluded. Don had been listening intently, and smiled admiringly at his friend.

"Cos, I think you did good today."

"Oh gee, do you really?"

"I really do. And that Annabelle couldn't have been luckier to have you as a guardian."

"Ya mean it?"

"You bet, pal. Go ahead and bring her with ya on set tomorrow. Maybe we can get her outta that shell, ya know? Tell us more about herself."

"Yeah, maybe, maybe. She's real shy, but real easy to make laugh." Cosmo smiled.

"It's easy to make the sourest man on earth laugh for you, Cos. I'll leave ya to it tonight, and I'll see you and Annie bright and early."

"You sure will, Don." Cosmo replied as Don left. As if on cue, a little cry for Uncle Cosmo came from the bathroom. He opened the door to find her wrapped up in a towel, looking absolutely adorable. He took the girl to his room, where he found an old shirt that no longer fit him, and gave it to her. As she put it on, he went to the bathroom to put his own night clothes on, and came back to find a wet towel on the floor and no girl to be seen.

"Okay, Annie, it's late, time to turn in for the night." No response. "Jeez, you like to hide, don't ya?" He said, and opened his closet door, finding her easily. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to hide from ol' Cosmo!" he said excitedly, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. "Since I don't have a place for you to sleep yet, you'll sleep here and I'll take the couch." He got up to leave, but he felt a tug on his shirt, and looked to see the girl, obviously not wanting him to leave.

"Alright, alright, I give! Just don't make that face, ya look like you're gonna cry."

Her face instantly lit up as he said, "Well, ya want me to sleep in here, don't ya? You need to scoot over!" Annie had already come to know Cosmo's playful nature, so she didn't budge.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" he asked, and with her nod, he slid his hands under her small body and moved her aside, giving him space to crawl into bed.

"Now we gotta get some rest for tomorrow morning, ya hear? Uncle Cosmo's taking ya to work with him."

"Okay!" she beamed, and lay down to go to sleep. "Finally!" Cosmo said dramatically, and with that he settled and soon fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo rose at about 7:30 the next morning, and the sleeping child on the opposite side of the bed proved that he had not been dreaming—he really was the guardian of this poor foreign soul.

_ "Maybe now she stands a chance in this world," _Cosmo thought, still looking at the dormant girl. He got up, careful not to wake her just yet, and got himself dressed. They were to begin shooting for a new picture today, called _The Dueling Cavalier. _He left his house for a brief moment to go to the department store down the street to pick up some clothes for her. "_She can't wear the same thing every day," _he thought, and when he returned he set the clothes on the end of the bed and gently shook the girl. She moved slightly, and turned to face her care-giver. Ever so slowly, she sat up, and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Cosmo said calmly. "We got a full day ahead."

She took the covers and, in one quick motion, pulled them over her head and laid back down.

"Oh, Annie, don't do that. Come on, kid." Cosmo urged. No response.

"Alright then," he sang, and yanked the covers off as quickly as she had put them on. She failed to hide her grin as she said, "Good morning, uncle Cosmo."

"Is it now? It may be noon before you get out of bed!" he said with false impatience. She sat up again, and reached for the covers yet again, only this time a hand swiftly, yet gently, took her wrist and Cosmo said, "Don't even think about it."

Annie laughed as Cosmo reached for the bag sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling out a frilled white dress, similar to that of the red except it was lined with sequins. "Your new dress is so pretty, uncle Cosmo," Annie said. Cosmo was stunned at the comment, first because he didn't expect a joke from her and second because it was actually a good one. He narrowed his eyes and played along, "Oh, do ya like it? It might be a little small but I think it brings out my eyes." Little Annie giggled as she sat up to get herself dressed so they could go.

They reached Monumental Pictures in a few short minutes. In that time, Cosmo was warning her about the people and how she didn't have to answer to them, but she must be on her best behavior. "As long as you'll be there, I'll be okay," she replied. They got out of the car, and right before they entered, Annie stopped and tugged on her new uncle's shirt. "What is it, kid?" he asked. She said nothing, but raised her arms up, indicating that she wanted picked up. "Already? We haven't even made it past the front door!" Her expression was unchanging, bound and determined. Fortunately for her, Cosmo gave in.

"Alright, fine, but just for a little bit." He hoisted her up and she made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're so gosh-darn cute, ya know," he said, with a defeated tone. Cosmo made his way to Don, who was sitting in his usual chair and going over his lines. Cosmo received glances from a few extras and other actors, but nothing too disturbing or extreme.

"Hey there, Don," he greeted casually. Don looked up from his script and smiled at the sight of his pal. "Hey Annie, say hello to your uncle Donnie, here," Cosmo urged, but the girl buried her face deeper into his sweater.

"Aww well, it's alright, Annie. I'm not doing so hot myself. I can't stop thinking about that Kathy girl.." Don admitted, with a faded smile and a concerned tone.

"Ah, yes, the only girl able to resist you," Cosmo said, meaning it in a good-humored way, but judging by the sour look on Don's face the comment made it worse. "Oh, come on, snap out of it. You're Don Lockwood, aren't ya? Don Lockwood is an actor, and every actor knows 'The show must go on!' Come rain, come shine, come snow, come sleet, the show must go on!" Cosmo exclaimed dramatically in an attempt to cheer up his friend. He also attempted to dislodge the girl, but no avail. "Here, Don, hold this. Hate to let ya down, Annie," he said, making the two laugh slightly as the girl complied and sat on Mr. Lockwood's lap. Cosmo made his way toward a piano and began to play, changing the tone of the music along with his voice.

"Short people, have long faces, and long people, have short faces. Big people have little humor, and little people, havenohumoratall." His priceless expressions in addition to jumping on the piano were irresistibly funny, and both Don and Annie genuinely laughed. Cosmo beamed, and continued to act on goofy impulse, breaking into song.

"_Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh! Don'tcha know everyone wants to laugh?_"

With that, he hit Don upside the head with his hat a couple of times, then proceeded to throw the hat aside and squeezed his niece's knees while she was secure in Don's grip. "Uncle Cosmo!" she squealed, but he continued to sing and dance around the studio, performing enough slap-stick to keep Annie and Don laughing the entire time.

"_Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!_"

Cosmo sang as he finished his number, and collapsed from what seemed like repeatedly injuring himself. Annie jumped from Don's lap and they both ran over to Cosmo, who slowly sat up, holding his head. Annie giggled and hugged him tight around the neck, and when she released, Don helped him up and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, pal. Maybe now I can at least get through this first rehearsal." Don commented.

"Ah, relax, you'll be great, just as you always are," Cosmo reassured.

"I don't know, uncle Cosmo. You might need to do that number again. Uncle Don still looks a little sad," Annie remarked, and put on a sad puppy-dog face. Don knelled down to Annie's height and made the same face. Cosmo, being a master at playing the part, smiled and remarked, "Sure! I'll take it from the top." He wriggled his fingers menacingly, crouching down toward his niece, slowly at first, humming "Make 'em Laugh."

"Uh oh, Annie. Don't worry, I'll hold him for ya!" Don stood quickly and blocked his friend while the young girl ran behind the actor's legs, shielding herself from Cosmo's wrath.

"He's.. Too.. Strong.." Don said dramatically, "losing" his grip on his pal. Cosmo then swiftly maneuvered around Don, scooped up the girl, and dropped her on the nearby couch. He lightheartedly sang "Make 'em Laugh" as he tickled the life out of his young niece, making Don watching in the background chuckle. The girl squealed before laughing as Cosmo ran his fingers along her sides, then worked his way to her belly, causing yet another squeal. "Ticklish little thing, aren't ya?" he teased, and chuckled when she nodded through her laughing fit.

Don came up and placed a hand on Cosmo's shoulder, signaling it was time for his rehearsal, also meaning Cosmo had to produce the music for the silent film. Cosmo ceased his tickling attack, but something about his grin told Annie it wouldn't be the last, and she took his hand, having to almost jog as they moved quickly to make it to their places on time.

Annie watched Cosmo in amazement as he conducted the orchestra. Each movement of his meant something, she didn't know what, but the orchestra sure did as they produced a beautiful piece for the romantic scene between Don and Lina. They played the part of a romantic couple, but Don's eyes gave away that he was upset about something, and seemed to be a bit out of his game. Luckily their producer, R.F., came by and stopped everything.

"Listen up, team, we have a situation. We have to change _The Dueling Cavalier _into a talking picture. _The Jazz Singer_ was a total hit and the crowd wants more," he said, speaking quickly as if he were wasting time presenting the news.

"A talking picture?" Don and Cosmo repeated, knowing that in Lina's case, that could _not_ be good.

"A talking picture!" Lina exclaimed, obviously excited about the news.

"Yes, a talking picture. So stop production today, and you and Lina will soon be seeing your new diction coaches," R.F. Said, speaking to Don, and walked off hastily. Lina ran off in excitement and Cosmo walked up to Don. R.F quickly made his way back to Don and Cosmo, and looked down at the girl standing in the middle.

"Who is this?"

"Why, this is my niece Annabelle. Annie, this is my boss," Cosmo said somewhat nervously, not thinking of R.F. when the decision was made to bring her.

"How do you do?" Annie greeted politely. R.F. looked at her a moment longer before replying "Fine. Cosmo?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you were to allow it, I would like to have Annie take a lesson as well. I see a fantastic opportunity for her here, if she learned to speak properly."

"What's wrong with my speach?" Annie said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No worries, Annie. Just gonna help you speak English a bit better, okay? I'll have her ready for it," Cosmo said, confirming Annie's lesson.

"Wonderful," R.F. Said, and left the three of them to talk.

"Well, this should be interesting, huh pal?" Cosmo asked, knowing Don had not a clue about how to take the news.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'll see you tomorrow, Cos. I heard Kathy's getting a part in one of R.F's other films and is somewhere around here. I'm gonna try to make it right," Don said, knowing his words had instigated Kathy the other night to throw a cake, accidentally at Lina, and it cost her her job.

"There ya go!" Cosmo encouraged, giving Don a pat on the back. "I'll take little Annie home. Tomorrow oughta be something for all of us," he said. Don nodded in agreement, and the friends parted ways, with Annie following close behind Cosmo. She snagged his shirt again and stopped, and when he turned she rose her arms. He put his hands on his hips and gave her a semi-stern look.

"Again? You have two working legs, don't ya?" She collapsed her legs, falling on her rear, with her arms still in the air. The part of his look that was stern dissipated and he gave, lifting her and finally walking out to his car.

"Ya know, with that face of yours, you could wind up as big as Don Lockwood himself," Cosmo stated, realizing that he'd given in to Annie very often due to her endearing appearance. She said nothing and smiled brightly, confirming his statement. However, she replied, "I couldn't do that, uncle Cosmo. I do not know how to dance or sing or act as good as you and uncle Don can." They arrived home, and Cosmo helped her out of the car.

"Little Annie, you can do anything you set your mind to," he encouraged. She looked to the ground and replied, "But I'm afraid." "You still have your whole life to think about what you wanna do. But what you _do_ have to think about right now is where you're gonna hide, 'cause your uncle Cosmo is a master and I'm only giving you a minute," he smirked, watching the comprehension wash over the young Italian's face. "_Priceless,_" he thought as the girl raced into the house, locking the door behind her, which may have saved her a couple of seconds, but was ultimately no use considering Cosmo still had the key.

"_Okay, Annie, where would uncle Cosmo never think to look_?" the girl asked herself. Pacing around the house, she tried to focus on where to go, but the anticipation and knowing time was limited was clouding her train of thought. Then, the idea presented itself to her, clear as day. She ran up the stairs to her uncle's room, and hopped into the hamper. Luckily, it seemed to be mostly vests and blazers, and she buried herself amongst the clothes, and did so more hastily once she heard the door open. He didn't call anything out, thus making his location in the house unknown. This only increased the amount of anxiety building up for Annie. Cosmo, on the other hand, actually had no idea where she was. He looked in the most obvious of hiding places, like closets, under tables, etc.

"Oh, where are you, Annie?" Cosmo called out finally, fearing he might be beaten at his own game. He went up the stairs, and checked the closet and under the bed in his room. Annie, being sure to stay perfectly still while he was searching, developed a dangerous idea, one that she mentally debated on weather or not the repercussions would be worth it. But Annie decided to go for it and, while Cosmo's back was turned, crawled out of the hamper, successfully snuck up on him, and wrapped her arms around one of his legs. She then proceeded to squeeze the top of his knee, as he had done to her previously on set, and developed a wide grin as Cosmo jumped and giggled like that of a little girl.

"Gotcha!"

"AH! Haha, whahy you little sneak!" he laughed, and with every attempt to reach for Annie's hands, she switched knees. It wasn't long before he collapsed on his bed, and planned on hoisting the girl up there to exact revenge, but she was smart enough to let go and run as fast as her legs could carry her down the stairs. Cosmo was hot on her trail, and once they were down the stairs and right before Annie could grasp the doorknob to run outside, Cosmo wrapped his arm around her waist, exclaiming, "Oh no you don't, you rotten little girl!" she struggled in his grip, and he was sure to keep her immobile.

The poor girl, held by her waist, couldn't control her laughter as Cosmo carried her through the living room and back up the stairs, muttering "How dare you!" and "Little rat!" during the trip. She expected to be tossed on the bed, as Cosmo usually does when they play, but this time was different. He sat down on the bed, still with a firm grasp around her waist, and used his free hand to viciously tickle her sides and knees.

"Eeek!" she squealed, and tried to pry herself free of his arm, but he was far too strong.

"Someone's gotta teach _you_ some manners!" Cosmo said, trying to sound level but the excitement was evident in his voice. In the back of his mind, he knew he used to doubt the adoption of Annabelle, knowing that society didn't favor single parents. And this was something totally new to him—he hadn't a clue how to raise a child, and everything he'd done up to this point was instinct and common sense. However, if he'd been given the same opportunity to take her in, he knew he'd do it.

Cosmo snapped out of his reflective trance when Annie yelped, and accidentally kicked his leg. He found that his hand had wondered up to her underarm, and she continued to squeal apologies and kick violently. He stopped suddenly, and Annie's tense body finally relaxed, and she rested her head on Cosmo's chest. He rocked the young girl back and forth, and could hear her breath slowing from a quick panting to deeper breaths, as if she were falling asleep.

"Annie, you can't go to sleep yet," he said.

The young girl moaned.

"I probably shouldn't have tickled ya so much, you wouldn't be tired."

Cosmo didn't know how far he should push her, but while she was relaxed was probably a good time to bring up questions. "So, Annie, I was wondering... What were your parents like?"

The question caught the girl off guard, and her body tensed up again out of discomfort.

"I just figured, if I knew a little bit more about ya, I could maybe help ya, ya know?" Cosmo reasoned. Annie looked to him.

"They weren't all bad. They just were never around. I was by myself or with a nanny a lot, and she wasn't nice." she said. Cosmo saw the pain in her eyes and he could relate. She continued, "I like it here much more, in America, with you and uncle Don and R.F... but not Lina.." she commented, making Cosmo chuckle.

"Awe, you don't mean that. Lina's perfect. She told me so herself." he remarked, and Annie giggled at his comment. He was always making her laugh, something she hadn't done so often in her home country. Cosmo had always been more of the comic relief, but he allowed an unknown affectionate side of him to show itself, and he genuinely hugged Annie and kissed her cheek, making her feel more at home than she ever would have felt anywhere else.

"I love you, uncle Cosmo," she said wholeheartedly.

"I love you too, kid," he replied, meaning it more than he thought he would. Truthfully, he didn't believe he was going to keep Annie for longer than a few days, let alone claim her as his. "_Things happen for a reason,_" he thought, and continued to hold her as he went against his previous claim and let her fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a week since Annie was taken in, and since she has grown accustom to living with Cosmo, so much so that she almost felt like a normal child... Almost. Annie woke up extra early and extra anxious one particular morning. Why?

"Uncle Cosmo wants to take me to a... d-dictionary coach," she thought out loud, quietly walking down the stairs as to not wake her guardian.

At first, R.F. wanted to pair her with a female diction coach, as would be expected. However, that would mean Annie would be speaking alongside Lina Lamont, and the crew soon learned she was having none of that. An eventual compromise was made—Annie still had to take lessons, as to make her Italian accent less noticeable, but she would be going with Don.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I speak," she said to herself, and for the first time noticing how thick her accent really was. She recited her previous sentence over and over again, trying yet failing to eliminate the Italian in her voice. However, she had barely reached the kitchen when familiar footsteps were heard coming from the second floor, followed by her uncle's voice.

"Annie! Come on girl, get dressed or you and Donnie will be late!"

The child panicked, and dove into one of the cabinets under the sink. Cosmo, who believed she was playing, tip-toed into the kitchen and knocked on the cabinet as if it were a door.

"Hello in there? Is anyone home?" he asked kindheartedly, as he always was with the child. She peeked out and answered with a fierce "NO," and she shut the cabinet back up.

"Oh, Annie," he said, opening the door and scooping her out. For once, she struggled against his grip.

"Gee Annie, what's the matter?" asked the now-concerned guardian.

"I don't want to go," she said simply. The effort to remove her accent hadn't gone unnoticed, and Cosmo let out a sigh. He replied with an Italian accent as he said, "Little Annie, there's nothing wrong with your accent." The mimicking of her accent made her look up and smile slightly. He continued, now speaking normally, "But it's a good idea to learn an American accent.. Ya know... In America." She shrugged.

"Now, let's get ya dressed, huh? I'll run you to Donnie's, run a couple of errands, and I bet I can make it to your lesson before it's over." he tried to be somewhat stern, and it must have worked as Annie, although reluctantly, made her way back up the stairs to get herself dressed.

Once they left the house, it took a few short minutes to reach Don's mansion. He must have heard the car pull up as he came outside to greet Cosmo, as good friends would. Don Lockwood then knelled to Annie's height to greet her.

"Well, good morning little Annie. You ready for the lesson?" He was truly trying to be kind, but she was still upset, and swiftly shook her head. Don chuckled and lifted her and looked to Cosmo, who attempted to hide his worried expression by commenting, "Ya know what? Annie is more spoiled than Lina Lamont herself. Turns out, Annie barely even has to walk for herself!" After seeing that she was in no mood for humor, he gave a fatherly kiss to her forehead as he said his goodbyes and drove off, leaving an inexperienced Don to tend to his five-year-old niece.

"Well Annie, make yourself at home, though we'll be leaving shortly," he said, carrying the child into his manor. He set her down, and expected her to follow him in. However, she remained by the doorway.

"Cos was right—you _don't _walk for yourself!" Don said, trying to be comical, but no good. Overall, he knew little about children, and remembered virtually nothing about being a child himself, other than performing alongside Cosmo to make a quick buck. Defeated, he sighed, and asked, "Okay, Annie, what's wrong? And don't say you're mad because I wanted you to walk." He was a little better off in getting her to smile at the comment, but she looked to him with disappointed eyes, simply stating, "I don't want to go."

Part of Don sympathized for the young girl. It can't be easy coming to the United States in a time where immigrants were not exactly welcomed. No wonder she had taken to Cosmo so well—he was never the discriminating type.

"You don't like me because I'm not from here," she said, almost reading his mind. However, the statement was not totally true.

"No no, Annie, I never meant to come across that way. I do like you, kid."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

It seemed neither had expected the sudden tense moment, for Annie's eyes began to water, and Don didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Don, I didn't mean to..."

"Shhhh, it's okay, Annie," he said, trying to sooth her.

It was then that Don noticed the time, and dried her tears. "Come on girl, or we'll be late. I promise it won't be that bad."

When they arrived, Don was satisfied to find that they had a couple minutes to spare. Annie, on the other hand, still wanted nothing to do with the lesson, and was reluctant about going in.

"The doc is waiting for us in there," Don urged as he unbuckled her. However, she decided to keep a firm grip on the strap.

"Annie, the faster we get in there the faster it'll be over. Come on," Don said sternly. She obliged and followed him into the office.

"Well, right on time Mr. Lockwood and Miss.." the diction coach greeted, clearly not being informed that Annie was coming with Don.

"Miss Annabelle Brown, sir," Don answered, filling in the blank for his coach. Annabelle threw him a look, knowing Brown wasn't her last name, but Don threw back a wink.

"Well, how do you do, Miss Brown?" asked the professor.

"Well, sir." The child's accent caught him off guard, but he refocused and insisted they begin their lesson. He looked into a little yellow book and picked an alliteration for them to start with.

"Ah, this one seems like a good starting point. Repeat after me: Seven snakes slithered across the Sahara Desert."

Don repeated, enunciating each word perfectly.

"Marvelous, Mr. Lockwood! Now you, Miss Brown," stated the professor.

Annie repeated, trying to delete her accent. However, the professor shook his head discouragingly, and knelled to her level.

"No no, dear, like this..." he repeated, speaking more slowly for her. She tried again, this time ridding herself of majority of her accent.

"Definitely better. Let's try another, shall we?" he prompted.

"I suppose," Annie replied. Don could tell she was uncomfortable with most of the professor's attention, so at times he would make comments or interrupt until at some point the doctor said, "I have a suggestion. Why don't I give an example, and both of you repeat it?"

Annie gave Don a weak smile, who said, "Okay doc, let's give it a shot."

"Very well then," he replied, giving them a series of alliterations, which they would repeat in unison. Eventually, Annie's accent was becoming more under control while Don was gaining the needed experience to perform in a talkie.

"Now for something more challenging—Around the rocks, the ragged rascal ran." More challenging in that he rolled his R's and spoke a bit faster.

The pair repeated, this time _Don_ had gotten corrected.

"No no no, _r_ocks," he emphasized. As Don repeated, Annie heard the door open behind them. She turned and her eyes lit up at the sight of Cosmo.

"Uncle Cosmo!" she yelped, running full speed into her uncle's ready arms.

"Aww, Annie! It wasn't that bad, now was it?" The girl nodded, and Cosmo gave her a semi-suspicious look.

"Honest?" he said, making his way to Don and the professor. She shook her head 'no', and Cosmo chuckled.

"I didn't think so."

"Ah, you must be her father," he professor said as a greeting.

"Uncle, actually. It's a pleasure, doc. I hope she's behaved for ya," Cosmo replied, adding a firm handshake. Annie had attached herself to Cosmo's leg, elated that he had returned. The professor noticed the child and said, "Well, we were just getting started with the more challenging exercises, if you would like to see her progress."

"Oh yeah Cos, wait til you hear her. She's doing great!" Don assured, causing the child to beam more than she already was.

"Of course. Go ahead, Annie, show ol' Cos what you got," he said excitedly.

The professor knelled and said, "Okay Annie, repeat after me: Sinful Caesar sipped his snifter, seized his knees and sneezed."

Annie repeated, coming close to sounding like an American child.

"Marvelous! Well done!" the men applauded, and she hugged Cosmo around the waist.

"Now you, Mr. Lockwood."

After just one mispronunciation, the professor and Cosmo both corrected Don's 'snipped' to 'sipped', and just by the way he did so Annie and Don could tell Cosmo was mocking him.

It became more evident when the professor began an alliteration about Moses—as he spoke, Cosmo made ridiculous faces, and when the professor would face him, he would appear normal. Chuckles from Annie and even Don were silenced until the professor caught a face. Annie burst out in giggles, and the professor, obviously unamused, thrust the book into Don's hand for him to repeat.

"Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously.."

"But," Cosmo intervened, "Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses, as Moses supposes his toeses to be." He added a beat, and Don, catching on, recited it again with him.

"Oh, boy," Annie muttered, feeling the song coming on, and on it came as the two sang about roses and Moses and danced on chairs and the desk. While the confusion was going on, Annie grabbed the yellow alliteration book, ran outside to Cosmo's car, stuck it under the passenger's seat, and ran back inside in time to see Cosmo and Don throwing things on the professor, and singing "AAAAA!" as a poster they held showed. She laughed, and soon found herself hoisted up by Cosmo and had a raspberry blown in her cheek. The surprise attack caught her off guard, and yet another laughing fit was produced.

"Ah ha! I found it! The cure for sour faces, Don!" Cosmo announced as the men made it back to their cars.

"Wish you woulda found that sooner. That's the most she's smiled all day." Don commented.

"Ah, she's just gotta get used to ya, that's all."

They parted, Annie actually hugging Don before climbing into the car, and off each drove to their own homes. Once Cosmo and Annie made it home, after a drive of listening to Annie attempt to correct her speech, they got out, and made their way inside.

"Now wait Annie. Before you do anything else, I got something to show ya," Cosmo said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. Annie was puzzled, but followed her uncle up the stairs and was surprised that he took a _left_ instead of a right, to his room.

"What room is this, Uncle Cosmo?" Annie asked innocently.

"Well, it was a spare room. Now..." he said, opening the door to a bright white room with a red-violet carpet. There was a new bed, one of her size, with a comforter and curtains on the window that matched the carpet. There was also a wooden nightstand next to her bed, and a dresser. Annie was stunned silent, and looked back up to Cosmo, with a winning grin, and he finished, "...now, it's _your_ room."

"But... but..." she stammered, and her uncle knowingly answered, "I told you I had some errands to run. And that's not all," he said.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"Yes, look here," he said, motioning to sit on the small bed. He pulled a black folder from a briefcase that Annie barely acknowledged in the first place. He showed her a diploma and a contract, reading the most important parts of them to her. He didn't expect her to understand much of it, so when she asked, "What does it mean?" He was more than happy to reply, "It means now I'm your guardian. By law. No one can take you away from here."


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to add a bit of Italian in this one, since that would be Annie's native tongue. Don't worry-I don't speak Italian either-there are translations at the bottom. Other than that, Chapter four, enjoy. Reviews welcome, let me know how it's going :)**

As time passed, Cosmo and Annie became quite the pair. She usually didn't leave his side—only to be with Don or Kathy once in a while, when Cosmo decided he needed a break from guardianship, but that didn't occur very often. Annie also became pretty famous in the studio—so much so that R.F. wanted to place her in a film with Kathy, if she, Don, and Cosmo were willing to train her.

"Wow R.F., you mean it?" Cosmo asked when the idea was proposed.

"Of course. She's speaking much better, as far as I'm concerned. I think she would be the perfect child sister of Seldon in her next picture." R.F. replied. "She just has to learn the acting ropes."

"That'll be a sinch, R.F. Annie will be ready for the stage in no time," Don chimed in.

"The next Ethel Barrymore," Kathy added. Annie only smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now then, Don, you go get dressed for _The Dueling Cavalier_. Cosmo, get ready for the musical number." R.F. stated, and stormed off to another set in the studio. The group split and did as they were told. While Cosmo was searching for his briefcase, which Annie had hidden in plain sight by his piano, she discovered the room which held several hundred instruments, and was excited when she found a lonely looking violin. She picked up and examined it, but jumped when she heard her uncle's voice, followed by the opening of the door.

"Annabelle, where did you put-" he stopped, and saw her clutching the instrument. Instead of ordering her to put it down, he smiled, and was curious.

"Say, whatcha got there, kid?"

"Un violin," she answered naturally. Cosmo looked to her, being the first time she spoke her native language to him, and made a mental note to take up some Italian. He then asked, "What for?"

"I love this instrument, Uncle Cosmo. I played very well for my family and guests in Venice." He was astonished.

"I sure would like to hear what ya got." He encouraged. She beamed, then put on a serious face, that of an artist at work, and played a bit of a composition she knew very well—The Surprise Symphony by Hyden. When she finished, Cosmo applauded.

"Bravo, Annie! Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

"I didn't think you would be interested." Cosmo stared at her blankly, and she smirked and shrugged.

"You didn't think that I, a musical director and a pianist, would be interested if my niece had musical talent?" She shrugged again as a reply.

"You silly thing, you!" he exclaimed, quickly hoisting her up and blew raspberries on her neck and cheek. She squealed and giggled, until she saw Don Lockwood standing at the door.

"Uncle Don!" she yelped, and Cosmo quickly turned around.

"Stop tormenting the poor girl, Cos, and let's get this over with," said Don, amused with his friends at play but really dreading working with Lina.

"You got it, Don. By the way, Annie, you read music, right?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course."

"Then grab that violin. I want you to perform with me." Her eyes widened and she beamed again, grabbing the instrument and almost running out the door.

Once on the set, Lina came out of her dressing room in her aristocratic French outfit, and began complaining of the style. She then noticed Don and Cosmo walk in, followed by Annie and the violin.

"What's the big idea here? You can't let this brat practice during my picture!" she yelled.

Annie grew angry, but Cosmo spoke calmly to Lina.

"She's not practicing, Lina, she's playing. She happens to be a professional."

"What am I, dumb or somethin'? Kids are professional pains in the butt, that's what they are!"

Annie had heard enough. "I have more talent with a bow alone than you do in your whole body!"

Everyone froze, including Cosmo. Lina walked over, and got in her face. "What did you say to me?!"

"You heard. I was speaking English, after all." Annie replied as-a-matter-of-factly, then added a string of Italian, which wasn't clear to anyone but they all had a feeling it was an insult. To finish, Annie spit, not on Lina, but in her direction, and took her place with the other violin players. Lina was speechless until their director Dexter came out and told everyone to get to their places.

"Not 'til that rat is out of the picture!" Lina hollered. Dexter looked to Cosmo. "Take her out."

"But Dexter-"

"Take. Her. Out," Dexter repeated, with more aggravation.

The pianist sighed, and asked Annie to give him her violin and to sit with him on the piano. "But Uncle Cosmo-"

"Come on, Annie, we don't have time to argue." He said, clearly upset by the whole confrontation. He had no idea Annie had that kind of spunk, but she did as she was told, and remained silent with her back turned during the rehearsal. She did happen to see R.F. walk in, however, and he tripped on the wire that was hooked onto Lina's microphone, which was hidden on her shoulder. A stagehand tried to tell him to stay quiet, but he was more worried about the cord.

"Someone's going to get hurt on this thing!" he said in a commanding voice, and yanked on the cord. Annie turned quickly to see Lina forcibly fall off the bench she was sitting on, and it took a lot for the small Italian child to keep her giggles to herself. Cosmo heard, and turned to give her a serious look. She stopped laughing, until Cosmo said, "Serves her right," then they both had to cover their mouths from laughter.

Since Dexter had a total breakdown after what seemed like the fiftieth failure, production stopped for the day. Annie waited patiently as Cosmo gathered his belongings, and didn't see Don walk quickly behind her and cover her eyes. She jumped slightly, then smiled when she felt his hands and giggled, "Don!"

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Because uncle Cosmo is over there and Kathy's hands aren't big or hairy." She said simply, causing Kathy and Cosmo to laugh and Don pretended to be offended.

"Well, maybe I should use my big, hairy hands to take this back to the orchestra," Don taunted, and revealed the violin that was taken off Annie earlier. Annie's eyes brightened, and Cosmo stepped in.

"Hang on a minute, Don, how-"

"I'm sure they aren't going to miss one violin, are they, Annie?"

"Please let me borrow it, uncle Cosmo! I promise to return it! *Abbastanza per favore!?" The always theatrical Cosmo crossed his arms and hummed, "Hmmm… I don't know…" Annie proceeded to fold her hands and let petty tears build in her eyes. Cosmo, being somewhat of a sucker, broke.

"Yes, okay, you can use it, just quit with the face!" Annie beamed and hugged her uncle tightly around the waist and she wiped off her fake tears. Cosmo shook his head, and said, "What a ham," as he followed the group outside.

"Oh Don, we're still on for Annie's acting lesson tonight, right?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure. Just make sure Annie brings her violin… And you make sure you bring Annie," Don added jokingly.

"Thanks for reminding me Don, I might have forgot," Cosmo replied sarcastically, and drove off to his house.

"Now Annie, acting is a lot like playing pretend, or something like that. If your character is upset, then pretend you want something from me and cry," Cosmo joked, and Annie laughed. "If your character is mad, think about Lina," he added and Annie laughed again. "If your character-," "Red light!" Annie yelped, and made Cosmo hit the brakes.

"Whew! Good call Annie. I should be paying more atten-," he stopped himself as he noticed the yellow book that slid out from under the passenger seat. Annie looked too, and blushed slightly. The light turned green and Cosmo drove, not speaking again until they were home.

When they pulled up, he turned his attention to her and asked, "Miss Annabelle, what might that be?" She was quiet for a moment. "Well?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was my journal?"

"No."

"Santa came early?"

"Try again."

"All right, you win. I am an award winning author and this is a hard copy of my new book. No one is supposed to know."

If Cosmo knew one thing about disciplining a child, he knew you really shouldn't laugh at them. But, being Annie has adopted his sense of humor, he couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head, and got out of the car. He said nothing more as he gathered his things and the two went inside. His silence was rare, and it made Annie nervous. Once they were settled, he finally asked, "Annabelle, you know stealing is bad. Why would you take this from your coach?"

Annie looked down and sighed, then looked up to her guardian and replied, "Well, everyone wanted my accent to go away so bad. I thought if I could practice at home, it would go away faster."

Now it was Cosmo's turn to feel guilty. She _had_ been pushed hard to be rid of her accent for the business—a business that she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a part of yet. He sighed, and led Annie to the couch, and he said, "I'm sorry we pushed ya so hard, kid. We just got caught up, I guess. We knew you had potential. Not too many child stars walk in to R.F.'s office, but I didn't even ask if it was what you wanted like I should've."

Annie instinctively climbed on her uncle's lap, and he grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

"I _do_ want to be in a picture with Kathy. As long as Lina isn't there." This made Cosmo laugh, and reminded him about earlier.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask ya—what was it you said to Lina earlier?"

Annie, assuming she had forgotten, gave her uncle a blank stare. Then her eyes widened in remembering and she laughed, trying to cover up her giggles with her hands.

Cosmo now was giving her a playful stare, the one that told her what fate she would have if she didn't talk. "What's so funny?"

"I can't say," she replied through an ornery grin.

"Annabelle, what did you say?"

"Lei non saprebbe che agisce se lei sapeva in faccia."

"In English, kid!"

"**Lo non parlo inglese."

"What?" Cosmo exclaimed out of utter confusion, unable to understand anything as Annie laughed, giving the impression that she was mocking him.

"Annie, in English, what did you say?"

"***Non lo so!" she defended through stifled laughter.

"All right, come 'ere!" he exclaimed, purposely giving her time to jump off his lap and they ran through the house. Annie, trying to control her laughter to run, was trying to avoid her uncle's 'lethal' grip.

"I'll give you something to laugh about, kid!" The girl dodged all the way to her room, and turned to lock the door. That is when she came to a terrible discovery—her door doesn't lock. She tried and failed miserably to hold the door shut, as Cosmo was clearly much stronger than she was. He opened the door and she shrieked, "No no no!" as she heard it from the movie.

"Yes yes YES!" Cosmo bellowed evilly, and lifted her over his shoulder. He spun before collapsing on her bed, causing the girl to turn pink with laughter. Cosmo had been laughing too, but that didn't stop him from standing and pinning Annabelle to her bed.

"Last chance, Annie, before you get the Italian _and_ the English tickled right out of ya!" Annie stiffened in defense, knowing very well Cosmo wouldn't hesitate, and finally spoke.

"Okay, okay! I told Lina she wouldn't know acting if it smacked her in the face!"

He sighed in relief somewhat, expecting something much worse, but gave her another look.

"That's all you said? Honest?" he interrogated, lightly scratching her belly, causing her to squirm and giggle but still able to speak.

"Heehee, honest!"

Cosmo stopped and, again, when he wasn't supposed to laugh, chuckled heartily and added, "Well, you're not far from the truth now, are ya?" She shrugged.

"But really, a young lady shouldn't say things like that to other people, even if they can't understand."

She was permitted to sit up, and she was suddenly serious. "But uncle Cosmo, she always yells at you and she calls me a lot of things."

"I know Annie. But if you can manage to ignore her, you'll be the better person."

Annie stared for a moment, than replied, "That's no fun..."

Cosmo had to laugh again. He realized how much she was becoming like him… Which, once he thought about it, was kind of scary, and felt compelled to ask, "Annie, where did you learn to speak that way?"

She stared a moment, then smiled. "I've been speaking Italian my entire life, uncle Cosmo."

He gave her yet another blank stare, squeezed her sides, knowing it makes her double-over in laughter, and said "I _mean_, where did you learn those insults?"

He stopped, and as she regained her breath she began to frown, and answered, "Home."

"I see," Cosmo commented, relieved that she hadn't heard him deliver the insults he sometimes does under his breath when he drives, or when Lina stresses him out. "Why would your parents ever say things like that?"

"Well… Sometimes they fought… And yelled… And broke things…"

"Did you ever get hurt!?" Cosmo asked on impulse.

"No no, my nanny always took me away when they began fighting. Anywhere out of the house," Annie said, and looked to her new guardian and was able to smile.

"But I'm not afraid anymore. You are my guardian, and you won't hurt me, I know."

Cosmo smiled back at her. "Course not. Who could hurt such a pretty little face?" he cooed, gently pinching both of her cheeks, well aware it was a peeve of hers.

"Ack! Stop it!" The girl yelped, swatting his hands away.

"Is this any better?" he asked, and took the opportunity to swipe his fingers on her neck, producing a new fit of giggles and lightened Annie's mood. The girl quickly stood and retaliated by squeezing her uncle's knees, a recently found weakness of his. Cosmo, not expecting the assault, laughed loudly and took her wrists.

"Why you little—" he started, and had a dangerous look on his face, but the phone interrupted his revenge.

"Hello?" he answered normally, as if nothing happened.

"Hey Cos, it's Don. We're all set for Annie's lesson."

"Okay Don, we're on our way," Cosmo replied, and hung up. "Come on, Annie. I kind of forgot about your lesson with Don and Kathy." He said, and she looked to him and chuckled.

They walked out to the car and Cosmo opened the door, just as a butler would, and said fancily, "After you, Miss Barrymore."

She curtsied and got in with a mock I'm-incredibly-famous attitude. "To Don Lockwood's manor, driver," she "commanded", and off they drove.

_Translations_

*Pretty please?

**I don't speak English

***I don't know


End file.
